


Le dernier voyage

by KitsuneAuxAmandes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneAuxAmandes/pseuds/KitsuneAuxAmandes
Summary: Que pense Arwen lorsqu'elle a sa vision du futur d'Aragorn lors de son départ pour les Havres Gris ?





	Le dernier voyage

« Prenez la route la plus sûre. Un bateau est ancré aux Havres Gris. Il attend pour l’emmener sur les terres immortelles. Le dernier voyage d’Arwen Undomiel. »

Les paroles de son père résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elrond ne savait pas que sa fille avait entendu son échange avec Lindir, l’elfe qui l’accompagnait vers les Havres Gris. Le dernier voyage. Cela signifiait aucun retour. Aucune chance de revoir un jour ces terres qui l’avaient vu grandir. Plus jamais, elle ne se reverrait jouer dans cette forêt en compagnie de ses frères. Plus jamais elle ne sourirait en regardant ces arbres, se souvenant des baisers échangés avec Aragorn en secret à l’ombre de leurs feuillages. Ces arbres sous lesquels elle passait désormais la voyaient probablement pour la dernière fois. Demain, elle serait en route pour Valinor, naviguant vers les siens, vers sa famille.

Vers les siens. Qui retrouverait-elle là-bas ? Sa mère, Célébrian, partie pour les terres immortelles des siècles plus tôt. Dans quelques temps son père et ses grand-parents, Galadriel et Celeborn, arriveraient à leur tour. Mais ses frères, Elladan et Elrohir ? Ils avaient clairement annoncé leur intention de rester pour épauler quelques temps le futur roi du Gondor. Quand les reverrait-elle ? Quand feraient-ils, à leur tour, leur dernier voyage ? Une vingtaine d’années ? Un siècle, voire deux ? Arwen l’ignorait. Puis un visage s’imposa dans son esprit. Et Aragorn ? Etait-elle prête à lui dire adieu de cette manière ? Ils en avaient discuté avant qu’il ne parte avec la Communauté. Aragorn n’avait pas pu la convaincre de reprendre son pendentif d’immortalité. Il était parti avec le cœur et l’âme d’Arwen. 

Son immortalité. Elle ne l’avait plus. Chaque jour, elle se sentait plus humaine, plus vulnérable. Serait-elle acceptée à Valinor, parmi son peuple, elle qui descendait de la plus pure des races mais qui avait choisi d’offrir son cœur à un mortel ? Et ce mortel, une fois mort, où irait-il ? Son dernier voyage le mènerait-il à Valinor, où ils se retrouveraient, si elle-même parvenait à y entrer ? Arwen en doutait.

Soudain, à quelques mètres d’elle, passa un enfant. Que faisait un enfant ici ? Il s’enfonça dans le feuillage qui, sous les yeux de l’elfe, se transforma en un paysage. Elle vivait donc une de ses visions, probablement la dernière. L’enfant courait. Il courait dans une pièce tout en marbre, vers un homme de dos, sur un balcon. L’homme se retourna et Arwen retint un cri. Aragorn. Elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce qu’elle voyait. Un Aragorn vieillit, certes, mais dont les yeux irradiaient de bonheur alors qu'il serrait l’enfant contre lui. Arwen retint des larmes d’amertume. Ainsi donc le futur d’Aragorn était assuré. Une femme, quelque part, lui donnerait un jour un fils. Elle était inutile sur cette terre. Mieux valait partir. Effectuer son dernier voyage.

Et puis, l’enfant posa ses yeux sur elle. Et la fixa. La respiration d’Arwen se coupa. Brun, l’enfant ressemblait à son père. Il était assurément humain. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans ce visage, lui était incroyablement familier. Le regard d’Arwen descendit vers le torse de l’enfant. Autour de son cou brillait un pendentif. Un pendentif d’immortalité. Son pendentif. Et Arwen comprit. Ce n’était une vision du futur d’Aragorn qu’elle voyait. C’était son futur. Son futur en Terre du Milieu. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux et, pour les empêcher de couler, elle les ferma et serra très fort les paupières. L’émotion lui nouait la gorge. 

« Il n’y a rien pour toi ici. Hormis la mort. »

Son père s’était donc trompé. Quelque chose l’attendait sur cette terre. Du bonheur, certes éphémère, mais du bonheur quand même. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la vision s’était estompée. Mais l’image d’Aragorn serrant son enfant restait gravée dans sa mémoire. Elle contempla encore quelques instants l’endroit de la forêt où la vision se tenait, quelques instants plus tôt.

« Dame Arwen. »

Surprise, Arwen se tourna vivement vers Lindir, qui venait de l’interpeller.

« On ne peut attendre. »

Lindir partait lui aussi. Mais sa famille partait avec lui. Il n’était pas seul. Alors qu’il la regardait avec un air interrogatif, l’elfe fit tourner bride à son cheval.

« Dame Arwen ? »

Elle partit au galop, sans même porter attention aux regards interrogatifs des elfes qui la suivaient. Sa décision était prise. Son dernier voyage n’aurait jamais lieu.


End file.
